JohnDaveBro
by yourbestenemy1
Summary: eh,,,,read it...


Dave sat fiddling with his phone, alone in his room. He was pestering his buddy John about what had happened today in class. The thrill of having somebody to talk to so cooly raced through his body exiting through his quick fingers on the phone. He believed John felt the same way, being that he's a nerd and all. Nerds didn't have people to talk to, right? At least not in english anyway. He wondered if they had some unique international nerd code. John pestered back some extremely odd messages about some wierd technology shit.

The phone rang in Daves hand, a sick tune echoed in his ears as he rolled over in his mind the option of actually answering the call. _ Shit.. should i answer? _Finally after a few rings he answered, holding the phone to his ear, "Yo, sup?" Remaining his voice to be cool while on the inside he was a tad nervous. John replied, "Hey Dave! How are you? It's 4 in the morning, isn't it?" Dave always found Johns voice to be adorable as fuck, dispite how nerdy and annoying some people found it to be, "Yeah, I guess it is. Who cares?" Dave grabbed the clock making sure he was correct. The conversation seemed to last for a good long 30 minutes of slight talking and more breathing into the phone. "Well, I should be getting to sleep, Dave. I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?" Dave was half way asleep, not realizing that John was actually talkingto him. He rolled over, dropping the phone on the floor. John giggled hanging up the phone with a sweet and soft "Goodnight, Dave".

-THE NEXT DAY-

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

The harsh sound of the alarm going off at 7 in the morning echoes through the house. Sensing a presence at his bedside, he turned over to see who was there, "Bro?" Bro was standing there, reaching for the alarm clock thus turning its hectic song off, "Get up. You have school." Bro was always straight forward with him. He thought that was the coolest thing ever! Unfortunatly, he couldn't be as cool as bro, but he tried. "I know this, Bro." Bro walked towards the door appearing to be mustering over something in his head. Dave sat up and waited till bro left the room to actually step out of bed, being in his boxers and all. The door closed leaving him alone to get ready for school.

A slight hint of doughnuts and milk vented through the house as Dave made his way down stairs and into the kitchen, "Is that..." He was cut off by Bro raising his hand as of a means to just shut the fuck up and eat it. He shrugged taking a seat and eating one. It's chocolaty goodness filling his mouth with every inch of its perfection. Bro couldn't resist but to softly laugh behind his fist at the sight of his little Dave enjoying a chocolate heaven. "Hey Bro, I have a question." Bro nodded for him to proceed, "Uh.. Is it alright if I have a friend sleep over tonight? He's from school, so you can meet him and stuff this afternoon if you want to." Bro's posture said it all. "We'll see. But it's time to go, sport." Dave leaped off his chair and ran to the car, still munching of the other half of his doughnut.

-ARRIVING AT SCHOOL-

"Hey, Dave!" John was running toward the car as Bro pulled into the front of the school. "Yo broski, what's the racket?" John flustered at the quote, "Uh... I.. A-Anyway! Here, I made this for you lastnight after we hung up." He handed Dave a CD. "Thanks man." They walked towards the entrance of the building thus retreating to their lockers. He noticed Mituna struggling to open his, "Hey kid, need help with that?" He pointed towards the locker pad. Mituna struggled with it once more before agreeing to his help, "7H4NK5, D4V3!" Dave turned the knob untill it clicked the locker open, "No problem, these things are tricky sometimes." He walked off waving a goodbye to Mituna.

_RING! RING! RING!_

Dave raced to his first class attempting to get a seat by John. He walked into the classroom noticing all the seats by John where taken that day. Cursing to himself, he took a seat in the back corner of the classroom. Watching John as he talked and laughed with his other friends. The way he laughed was too precious to ignore. Thank god Dave had his shades on! He could feel himself blushing and quickly looked away. The class seemed to drag on for hours, untill finally the bell rang and he dashed off to his second period.

This time he didn't have a class with John, sadly. He supposed it was alright though, being that he didn't really know anyone in this class. He took a seat in the back as usual and listened to the lecture before him. The day dragged on, him anxiously waiting for Bro to meet John. What would they do in a room by themselves? This thought rolled over and over in his mind through the rest of the day untill finally, it was time to go home.

-WALKING OUT OF SCHOOL-

"D- Dave! Wait up!" John was stumbling to catch up with him. "Hm?" He looked back at a worn out John trying to catch his breath. "We have to stop by my house for clothes fisrt." Dave continued walking towards Johns house, "Alrighty then." John was following behind ranting about how he got a B+ in math class earlier that day, but Dave didn't care what he was talking about, as long as he could hear that adorable voice. "John, shut up." It was getting a bit irritating though. John flustered for a moment and the smiled, "Okay, Dave!"

They approached Johns house, "Wait outside, I don't want my dad to pester you with his horrid betty crocker shit." Dave nodded and waited impatiently for John to retrieve his belongings. The slight hint of nervousness crept up and sent chills through his spine. Would Bro like him? Or would he just not mind at all? The thought was just killing him, as was the urge to get John all to himself.

John retreated from the house, throwing a few curses back into it as he struggled to actually walk out. "Damn dad!" He walked past Dave and they proceeded to his house. "You cool, bro?" Dave asked, following a bit closely behind. "Yeah, dad was trying to make me devour his disgusting pastries again." Dave fiddled through his pocket, pulling out a sucker and unwrapping it. He popped it into his mouth and threw away the wrapper into a nearby trashcan."You don't litter, Dave?" John sounded surprised. Cool kids don't litter? Who would've thought. "No, it's not cool." His reply was short and bland.

They finally arrived at Daves house, the frightening judgment of what Bro would say about John was finally here. He opened the front door letting John inside and then letting himself inside. Bro was, as always, nowhere to be found. "Bro?!" He beckoned, but there was no reply. "Alright John, I suppose I should guide you to my room then." John nodded, smiling his irrisistable, adorable smile. They proceeded up the stairs and he opened his bedroom door, letting John inside. "This is it.." Dave seemed to be a bit nerved as he watched Johns reaction, "Cool room Dave!" He placed his belongings onto the floor in a tucked away corner, "Are we home alone or something?" Dave nodded slowly, "Does that bother you, John?" He smiled again, "Not at all!" Dave felt himself move a bit closer towards John, but he didn't seem to mind because he moved in closer too. "Hey, Dave?" Dave blinked, "Yeah?" He couldn't believe that John was actually in his house! "Wanna play video games?" Dave nearly choked, "Wh- what?!" John frowned slightly, "You alright, Dave?"

"Yeah, Yeah! I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" He sat on the bean bag chair and started his gamming system, "Pick a game." John sat on the side of him in the same bean bag chair, "Uh.. You pick it, Dave." Dave looked back at him, "You know the other bean bag chair is right there, right?" John shrugged smiling, "I know. But it's lonely without you." Dave flustered, "Wh- What?! Did you just say what I think you just said?!" He was losing his cool. Theres no way John could've said that. His ears must be playing tricks on him or something, theres just no way in hell he heard this. "You heard me, Dave." His smile seemed to grow as Daves coolness sunk into oblivion and below. John brushed Daves hair out of his face "Are we gonna play, or not?" Dave quickly turned around, grabbing the first game he could touch, "Yeah we're gonna play." John giggled, pulling Dave into a slight hug, "You're cute when you do that."

"Do what?"

"The reaction on your face, Dave."

"Oh, I guess so." He shrugged as they started the game. A few hours passed and John was now so close to being in his lap. He could feel the heat comming off of his face, "Hey, Dave?" John looked up at him, "Do you like me? Because I notice you stare at me alot in class." Dave blinked, "Yea, you're cool." Johns giggle sounded again, "No silly, I mean, do you like-like me?" Dave hesitated to speak for a moment as Johns hands found their way around his waist, "Yes."

John seemed to be getting closer to Daves face, he could feel the warmth of his breath. "Dave.." John pushed his lips onto Daves, sending a wave of slight red across his face. He couldn't believe what was happening, it was all a dream! It had to be a fucking dream. Why would someone kiss him? WHY.

-TIME SKIP-

Later that night the weather had picked up and the rain seemed to be getting agressive. Hearing slight wimpers from Johns mouth, Dave sat up to look at the mess of what John had become, "John?" He flicked on the side table lamp seeing the cute mess which layed beside him. "D-Dave!" He could feel Johns trembling from his side of the bed. Supposing that John was terrified of storms, he embraced the trembling mess, "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" He tried his best to stay quiet so Bro wouldn't come barging in to see his younger brother holding another man...er...boy? Dave began to slow down with the trembling and clung onto Daves shirt, "Sorry Dave, I just really hate storms!" He heard the faint tone of sobbing in Johns voice, "Where you crying John?" Johns refusal was of the worst, "N- No!"

He pinned John to the bed, leaning over him, "You were, weren't you?" Johns face became a shade of light pink as he slightly smiled, "I was.." Dave closed in with soft kisses to Johns lips, moving his way down to his neck. All John could do was lay there motionless as Dave had him pinned with all his efforts, "Dave..." The name came out in a soft hushed voice. The kisses wouldn't stop, Dave didn't know wether to go further or just stay shallow for a while. "Fuck..." He found himself ontop of John, his knee between Johns legs. Rubbing the buldge that seemed to be growing bigger in sync with his own. A soft squeak sounded as John tried desperatly not to moan.

Bro could hear the faint noises of what seemed to be moaning comming from Daves room. He wondered if he was playing with himself. Finally deciding to investigate the noises he was hearing he crept Daves door open just enough to not be noticed. His eyes peered over what was left of Daves clothes on the floor in a heap, along with someonelses clothes. Lightning filled the room with light revealing Dave and what seemed to be Jake getting ready to fuck. A second light source hit, _Jakes not that white.._He remained quiet watching as the moans continued to grow louder.

"D-Dave..I.." Johns leggs where wraped around Dave as he entered Johns entrance. "Relax John, You're going to squeeze it off, fuck.." Wimpered moans fell erotically into their ears as Dave began thrusting, making soft moans every now and then. "John.." He bit his lip watching Johns adorable reactions with every thrust. He never knew that Bro was watching the whole scene go down. Bro's thoughts racing as he thought of who the bottom boy was. It couldn't be Jake, because Jake isn't that white, Nore does he sound like that. Could it be that friend whom Dave was talking about earlier that morning? Bro's urges kicked in, leaving his erection at 190% HARD.

Bro was now closing in on Dave and the new kid, quietly taking out his own erection, "Dave." He chimed in when things got quiet. All Dave could do was continue from this point on, why stop? "W- WHAT BRO?" He seemed embarrassedly pissed off with this intrusion. Bro closed in as John hid his face under a pillow, "Dave is this your brother?" Dave nodded as he slipped off for a moment to rid his brother from the room, "Do you mind?" Bro climbed ontop of the new kid taking a liking to him. The simularity of Jake rising in his complexion, "Get ontop of Dave, kid." Bros directions sounded a bit stern, but he didn't care. John sat ontop of Dave, having the rod enter him again with a slightly embarrassed moan. Bro's shaft touched at Johns entrance, making its way inside of John, joining Daves dick which had already taken it occupation. Johns moan grew into a near scream as having two dicks inside of him at the same time was new for him. Thrusting followed gently as he bounced on the double penatration. Dave held at his hips, moaning slightly as the rubbing of Bros dick made the sex even more pleasurable.

Tears streamed from Johns eyes as the pleasure grew with every thrust that Bro applied. He could barely feel his legs! Dave, holding onto Johns hips, moved him along forcefully, moaning with lust in his eyes as he watched. Bro cupped Johns face from behind as he thrusted, Sucking on Johns neck as he did so. "John, I'm so close..." Daves confession sounded of a hot soft voice. Harder thrusting came from Bro as John bounced on the both of their shafts, "AUUUUHHNNN~" Loud moaning escaped as Dave and Bro released inside of him. The hot cream sending a furious blush to his face. He collapsed ontop of Dave as soon as Bro pulled out of him thus absconding to wherever the fuck he came out of. Dave held him, brushing the hair from his face as they were both left in a panting session. "Th- That was.." He was interrupted by Daves tongue frenching him as deep as possible, "Shut up, Egbert..."

Daves voice was a bit cold, "That was the most ironically idiotic ..most..." He began mumbling curses under his breath sitting up and hugging his knees. John simply smiled noticing Daves embarrassment, "It's alright Dave, I enjoyed it." He couldn't risk John seeing his face all flushed and as flustered as he was, the rage didn't subside, "Good..Next time i'm locking my door and cementing it shut before we do anything like that again!" Johns giggling broke his rage into a million pieces, "What's so funny, John?" The giggling increased as he kissed Dave deeply, "You're so bothered by little things." Dave layed back down desperatly trying to fall back asleep, "Little things..." He felt Johns lips peck at his shoulder and then the body lay beside him, "Night Dave."

_NEXT MORNING!_

Bro's eyes were fixed steadily upon John as he had entered the kitchen. The nervousness of not having Dave around showed in his face, "Good morning, Daves Brother!" He placed a small smile somehow. Bro nodded, "Morning." His gaze was still fixed, watchinhg every move he made. He couldn't get over the constant questions of the simularity between Jake and him, "What's your name?" John was now pouring him some milk into a bowl of cereal, "I'm John, And you are?" There was a brief silence before Bro answered, "Dirk, But..Just call me Bro." John grabbed what he had prepared and sat beside Bro at the Island, "Did you sleep well?" Bro was still watching him! how the fuck can anyone keep a gaze for so long, and so...cool like? John nodded, "Yea, I suppose I slept alright." Bro nodded, watching the boy eat his cereal. He scanned over the newspaper that had been infront of him the whole time, "You remind me of someone i knew." John wasn't interrupted from eating, "Who is it?" another forcefull silence grew, "Jake. But it's not important." The memories of when He and Jake were one haunted him. The fact was that he still had feelings for the little jerk, even though he crushed them a long time ago. "Thats cool, I guess." John drank what was left of the milk in his bowl and headed over to the sink to wash it, "Wheres the soap?" Bro stood and approached the youth as he opened the cabinet to retrieve the soap, "Here, don't use too much." John nodded and took the bottle from his hands, but for some odd reason the bottle appeared to be stuck to Bro's hand, "Uh, You can let go now, Bro." Bro had his eyes set on the youth's, "You look just like him,..." John flustered a bit, their hands still holding at the bottle. Before he could turn away, Bro's arm wrapped around his waist seeming to have moved his face closer in on his. "B- Bro, what're you-" Being cut off by a furious and passionate kiss his face faded into a hot red mess. The bottle fell as Bro used the free hand to hold Johns head to his.

Daves alarm was singing its horrifying tune again, he had slept right through it. Dreams of what had happened earlier that night played vividly, adding a few extra details. He managed to leave out the part of Bro barging in on his ironic sex. A strange sound echoed in the walls of his apiffany, sortof like... "DAMN FUCKING ALARM!" He slammed down on it shutting the horrid noise off. The presence of John being at his side was absent. Maybe he went downstairs to get something to eat? "Where the hell are my clothes?" He wrapped himself in a towel running down the stairs, "John!"

John gave a rather curious look at Bro, but he ran away to the bottom of the stair case, "What's wrong?" Dave nearly stumbled ontop of John. The only things the towel was covering was from his waist and half way below, "M- my clothes!" Dave was standing at the bottom stair not wanting to know if Bro was around. The lean blonde came from around the corner only to notice his little brother in a white towl, and only that. "Jesus Dave! Put your dignity in order!" He grabbed his little brother by the wrist and tugged him along into the pabtry, "I thought i'd put your clothes washing since they where heaped on the floor lastnight." Daves towel almost fell off through theshort rush, "Thank's Bro." Bro nodded a bit flustered, "Your friend's quite cute, Dave." He couldn't believe the words that seeped from Bro's mouth! "What the fuck is that s'pose to mean, man!?" Bro frowned, "He resembles Jake." The cold truth was he had forgotten about Bro's crush on Jake, "Bro.." Bro pointed towards the dryer, "Your clothes are in there, i'll be around." He walked out seeming a bit nerved. "Shit.." Dave hurried and got dressed. As soon as he dropped the towel, John barged in, "Hey Dave, Is everything alr-...woah..THATS WHAT WAS IN ME!?"


End file.
